Golden Helm
.]] Golden Helm , also known as Golden Helmet or Gold Helm, is a recurring helmet in the series. It is part of the gold equipment set. Appearances ''Final Fantasy V Golden Helm is a low to mid-ranked helmet that provides 8 Defense, 2 Magic Defense, and 4 Weight. It can be purchased for 3,500 gil at Regole, Quelb, Castle of Bal, and Castle Surgate. Final Fantasy VI Golden Helmet is a low-ranked helmet that provides 22 Defense and 15 Magic Defense. It can be bought for 4,000 gil at Narshe, Thamasa, Albrook, and Tzen, found at Magitek Research Facility, and morphed from Hell's Rider, Armored Weapon, Gamma, Spitfire, Magna Roader, and Io. It can be equipped by Terra, Edgar, Cyan, Celes, Setzer, and Mog. Final Fantasy IX Gold Helm is a mid-ranked helmet that provides 13 Defense, +1 Magic, and teaches Clear Headed, Mental Break, and Reis' Wind. It can be bought for 1,800 gil at Alexandria, Treno (disc 2 onwards), Oeilvert, Desert Palace, and Lindblum (disc 2 onwards), or stolen from Antlion. It can be equipped by Steiner and Freya. Final Fantasy XII In the original version, Golden Helm is a mid-ranked helmet that requires the Heavy Armor 4 license to equip, and provides 15 Magick Resist and +5 Strength. It can be bought for 3,200 gil at Rabanastre, Jahara, and Mt Bur-Omisace, found at Paramina Rift (Frozen Brook), stolen from Ozmone Hare (3% chance), or bought from the Bazaar from the "Golden Garb" set. In the ''Zodiac versions, Golden Helm now provides 17 Magick Resist, and can now be bought for 3,100 gil at Jahara and Mt Bur-Omisace, stolen from Ozmone Hare (3% chance), bought from the Bazaar from the "Golden Garb" set, or found at Giza Plains - The Rains (Gizas South Bank) and Trial Mode's Stage 55 with the Diamond Armlet equipped. It can be equipped by the Uhlan, Knight, Time Battlemage, and Foebreaker. ''Final Fantasy Tactics Golden Helm is a mid-ranked helmet that provides +60 HP. It can be bought for 2,800 gil at an outfitter after meeting with Cardinal Delacroix (disc 2) or found as rare treasure at Golgollada Gallows. Final Fantasy Adventure Gold has an helmet icon before its name. It is bought in Jadd for 680 GP, which gives 14 to defense. The Final Fantasy Legend Gold has a helmet icon before its name. It can be bought in Port Town, Northeast Town, and Undersea Town for 175 GP. It gives 5 to defense. Final Fantasy Legend II Gold has an helmet icon before its name. It can be bought in Port Town for 6800 GP. It gives 8 to defense, add 45 HP to Robots, and increases their Def by 10. Final Fantasy Legend III Gold can be bought in Muu in the Present for 1700 GP. It provides 4 defense and 3 magic defense. Final Fantasy Dimensions Gold Helm is a mid-ranked helmet that provides 10 Defense and 3 Magic Defense. Dissidia Final Fantasy Golden Helm is a level 36 helmet that provides +104 Bravery, +1 Defense, and is 1/3rd of the "Glorious Gold" set. It can be obtained from the shop by trading 5,650 gil, Knight Helm, and Gold. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Golden Helm is a level 30 helmet that provides +118 Bravery, +2 Defense, and is 1/3rd of the "Glorious Gold" set. It can be obtained from the shop by trading 10,580 gil, Knight Helm, Gold, and Tree's Desire x3. Final Fantasy Record Keeper Final Fantasy Explorers Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Golden Helm is a Helm obtained by crafting it using 720 gil, x1 Mythril Helm, and x7 Gold Ores, by finding it in Downtown Zoldaad, from the ''Final Fantasy III event, The Crystal Tower, and from a Premium Bundle. It provides 28 DEF. ''War of the Visions: Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Non-''Final Fantasy guest appearances ''Ehrgeiz: God Bless the Ring The Golden Helm appears as a helmet within the Forsaken Dungeon. It provides 16 Armor Def, 12 Durability, +1 Magic Def, -1 Speed, and -1 Consumption Rate. Gallery Goldhelm.jpg|Artwork from ''Final Fantasy V. FFVI Golden Helmet Artwork.jpg|Artwork from Final Fantasy VI. FFRK Gold Helm FFVI.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFVI. FFRK Golden Helm FFIX.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFIX. FFBE Golden Helm.png|''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius''. Etymology Category:Heavy Helmets